Dedication of One Solider
by Dilpickles00
Summary: It has been 6 Years since Clyde McBride left Michigan for Canada and since forgotten about his old friends and made new ones, Now 19 years old and in Canadian Army's Medical Corps, he comes across a member of both the Loud Family and the US Army Reserve who Clyde used to think about a lot in his childhood and now she's nearly fatally wounded and Clyde has to save her
1. New Friends and Old Memories

**Clyde McBride is a Canadian Solider in their medical division, It has been nearly 6 years since he moved from Michigan to Canada and forgetting the people he knew in Michigan especially Lincoln and his older Sister Lori Loud who he had a Crush on and meeting new people in Canada including a man named Jake and a man named Micheal who both joined the Canadian Military with him**

 **Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"Clyde, we need to prepare your medical equipment for the upcoming NATO/Russia offensive" said Jake

"Okay Corpral (Clyde was a Lance Corporal)" said Clyde

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Sir..." Said Michael

"What" said Jake

"Sorry Corporal Jake, The Offensive failed and we have some critically wounded US Soliders here" said Michael

"Send em to Lance Corpral Clyde" said Jake

"Yes sir" said Michael

Micheal gave 3 wounded people to Clyde

"Let's See who we got here" said Clyde

he opened the first one

"He's Dead, He died on the journey" said Clyde

He opened the 2nd one

"All he needs is a prosthetic leg and arm" said Clyde

But when he opened the 3rd one Clyde went from normal to sad and shocked

The Amercian solider was Lori Loud as Clyde recognised her by her name tag and her ID card he pulled out of her pocket and that the fact his memories were coming back

"What's Wrong Clyde, She Can still live, her stomach has just blown open and is slighty bleeding from her Kidneys" said Jake

"She was my old Childhood Crush from Michigan" said Clyde

But then Clyde realised that Lori had no pictures of Bobby and only had a picture of her siblings

"I'm sorry Clyde" said Jake as he put his hat down

"It's okay, get my medical equipment, we're saving Lori, even if she goes in a long Coma" said Clyde

 **Lori has been wounded very badly (near fatal) and it is up to Clyde to save her not just that but finding out Lori Joined the US Army Clyde is interested to know what happened to Lori after he left Michigan for Canada at the age of 13**

(Clyde in the Story is 19 years old)


	2. Getting Lori to the Medical Room

**Clyde has just seen Lori Crtically wounded and now he has to rescue her**

At the Medical room

Lori is lying down unconscious on the table whilst Clyde and his troops operate on her

"Right first of all She has her stomach blown open so we need to stop the bleeding" said Clyde

"Gotcha" said A Medical trooper named Josh who was a Private

Clyde used a special type of cloth that somehow stopped the bleeding but despite this, things were looking bleak

"Lance Corporal Clyde, Her Pulse is weakening" said Josh

"Come on Lori, You can Hang on" said Clyde

Soon her pulse was very low

"Lance Corporal Clyde, Lori is virtually dead" said Josh

"No she isn't, now get me the blood pack from one of our charitable donors and a defibrillator" said Clyde

"Yes Sir" said Josh

"Come on Lori, I love you, please just don't die" Clyde whispered to himself

Soon Michael and Jake arrived

"Whatsup Clyde" said both Jake and Michael

"Hey guys, I'm a bit busy today" said Clyde

"Okay we will just watch" said Jake

"That's good for me" said Clyde

Clyde and Josh managed to get Loris pulse up slighty but it was still very weak

"What do we do" said Josh

"Well, We could just put Lori on Life support" said Clyde

"But Clyde, she will not recover from many of her injuries" said Josh

"Yes she can" said Clyde

"No she Can't" said Josh

"I think Clydes right, she can be saved, we've got your back Clyde" said Michael

"Thanks guys" said Clyde

"You guys shouldn't be in here" said Josh

"Do you want to be demoted back to training" said Clyde

"No" said Josh

"Okay, Obey my orders" said Clyde

"Yes Sir" said Josh

Clyde went through Loris Military jacket and he found a picture of Lincoln in USMC uniform, which Clyde worried could be one of the unidentified Corspes on the battlefield as the offensive consisted of about a good chunk of the US military plus many forces including Canda, Russia and the United Kingdom vs a terrorist group

But Soon Clydes memories began flooding back

"What Happened to Lincoln" said Clyde

"I will go find out for you sir" said Jake

"Thanks Jake, in the meanwhile I will try to revive Lori as soon as I can" said Clyde

 **We Found out that Lori could or could not survive and that Lincoln also joined the military in the Marines and he also fought in the battle**

 **Next Chapter: The quest to find Lincoln**


	3. A Trail of Bodies and Progress

**In the Last Chapter we know that Clyde is trying to save Lori despite her massive injuries and Jake has been tasked in finding out what happened to Lincoln**

Jake walks near the battlefield and spots 2 wounded US soldiers near a ton of dead corpses

"What Happened" said Jake

soon a US Marine named Ross spoke up

"Virtually evreyone in our battlion was killed, we are the only two left" said Ross

"Have you heard of a Lincoln Loud" said Jake

The other US marine named Andy in utter disdain shows Jake a Dead Corspe covered in a blanket

Jake uncovered the blanket and Lincoln was lying there with a bullet in his head and was lying there dead

"I'm sorry son" said Andy

"It's Okay" said Jake

Jake took a picture of the Corspe

"I've gotta show this to Clyde" whispered Jake

 **Meanwhile back at the medical facility**

"Clyde I'm not sure She's gonna break through" said Josh

"We have to try" said Clyde

Soon after a few hours of trying to flow blood and paincing, They had managed to keep Lori alive but she was in a deep Coma

"Phew, That was close, I thought we were going to lose her" said Clyde

"I know, maybe we should celebrate" said Josh

Clyde gets out the Canadian Whiskey

"Three Cheers for Clyde hip hip hurrah" said Josh and Michael

But soon Jake broke into the room

"Lance Corporal Clyde, Lincolns Dead" said Jake

Clydes Reaction changes from happiness to extreme sadness and slight despair

 **Lincolns Dead and Loris condition has improved not just that but barely anyone in Lincolns battlion suvived**


	4. False Celebrations and Rejoice

**Clyde has just got the news that Lincolns dead and Lori appears to be stable but in a long coma**

"Oh my god LINCOLN" shouted Clyde before bursting into tears

"Im really sorry Clyde" said Jake

"It's okay, at least Loris okay" said Clyde

but suddenly Josh appeared with an X-Ray

"Clyde, I have to tell you that Loris kidneys are failing" said Josh

"WHAT" said Clyde

soon Clyde went back to the operating table and both of them started operating

1 hour later

"Clyde Loris Kidneys have failed" said Josh

"Lori Stick with me" said Clyde

"Clyde, Loris dead" said Josh

"Noooooo Lori please wake up, I love you, I would rather die than not be with you" said Clyde

"Clyde I'm Sorry" said Jake as he walked into the room

"Death Time: 17:40 PM Date: May 1st" said Josh

Lori was taken to a morgue which Clyde volunteered to look after

2 Hours Later

"I'm so sad that Evan doing my favourite thing isn't helping me at all" said Clyde

suddenly Clyde heard a "Clyde Let me out" call and he first thought it was nothing but then he opened Loris morgue box and saw Lori who was very weak Alive and awake and was shivering profusely

"Hello Clyde" said Lori as she was shivered

"Hello Lori are you okay" said Clyde

"No not really, I'm really cold, can you please take me back to bed" said Lori

"Okay Lori, Okay" said Clyde before hugging her like a teddy bear

Meanwhile Josh, Jake and Michael were all in the operating room talking

"Man I feel sorry for Clyde" suddenly said Josh

"Same, wait you had a part of this" said Michael

"How was I a part of it" said Josh

"Because you were selfish to Clyde during the operation and didn't care about Clydes feelings" said Jake

"Well said there Mate" said Michael before both him and Jake high fived each other

"Im sorry and I'm willing to do anything to help Clyde" said Josh

but before Jake or Michael gave a Awnser, Clyde burst in the room with Lori in his arms alive and awake

"HOW...I...DONT...BELIEVE...IT" said Josh

Clyde layed Lori down onto her bed

"Thanks Clyde, I say you gotten less freaky over the years" said Lori

"I know as I managed to surgery on the nose bleeding issue and my new therapist in Canada got rid of my daze" said Clyde

Lori Chuckled before coughing

"Lori, are you okay" said Clyde

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit of coughing" said Lori

Soon Lori started to get a flashback

"No no Lincoln why did you have to die" said Lori

 _ **The Flashback A week earlier**_

"Lincoln has you battlion been deployed yet" said Lori

"Not yet Lori, we're still waiting for Artillery" said Lincoln

"But Lincoln, your battlion are Marines, you lot should be fighting them straight away" said Lori

"I'm sure you weren't fighting when Bobby cheated on you for Carol Pingrey" said Lincoln

"I want to throttle you right now but unconditionally I can't" said Lori

"Why" said Lincoln

"Beacuse your my brother" said Lori

soon a supply of boxes arrived but instead of ammunition their were men inside

"We're being ambushed" said Lori

Soon One of the gun men shoots Lincoln in the head

"Lincoln Nooooo" said Lori

Lori held up a dying Lincoln

"Lori an old friend is in this battle as a medical officer in the Canadian forces, take good care of him..." Said Lincoln as he spoke his last words before dying

Soon Lori was hit in the stomach bleeding and she passed out

 ** _Flashback over_**

"Clyde come here for a minute" said Lori

Clyde worryingly stepped towards Lori

"Clyde I got to say this" said Lori before grabbing Clyde and kissing him on the lips profusivly

soon Lori stopped kissing Clyde and kept him in the hugging position

"Clyde I love you" said Lori

"I love you too Lori" said Clyde

"And thanks for saving me, you really are a true hero" said Lori

"And that's what makes a good medical solider" said Clyde

"Awww that's cute Clyde" said Lori

 **Well the Story is going good but their is still a good chunk of it to go**


	5. What Happened to Evreyone and Ambush

**Last Chapter we learn that Lori is alive and Lincoln isn't and that Lori loves Clyde**

A Few Weeks Later

"Lori" said Clyde

"Yes Sweetybuns" said Lori

"What Happened to evreyone of your sisters after I left for Canada, just asking" said Clyde slowly gaining his memories back

"Well some of them are long and complicated, are you Ready" said Lori

"Sure Honey" said Clyde

"Awwwwww Anyway:

 **Leni Loud** is currently engaged to Dil Pickles and they both are NASCAR drivers, **Luna Loud** formed her own band called Brittanica, **Luan Loud** tried to become a comedian but failed compared to Russell Howard and became an activist, **Lynn Loud** became a WSL soccer player, **Lucy Loud** started her gothic reading club at her school, **Lana Loud** is looking to become a garbage man, **Lola Loud** was the youngest star on the X Factor, **Lisa Loud** eventually moved out despite being young and became an advisor to Bill Nye and **Lily Loud** wants to become a hairdresser"

"Thanks So what made you join the US Army" said Clyde

"You mean the Reserve" said Lori

"Your a Reservist, I thought you were full time" said Clyde

"Nah I'm trying to become a business women but my stingy boss won't give me a pay rise, so I work two jobs" said Lori

"And Who is this stingy boss" said Clyde

"Charlotte Pickles but she's handing down her power to her Evan more bossy and spoiled brat of a daughter Angelica" said Lori

"Wait is she related to you" said Clyde

"Yes, She's related to us through Dil and Leni as Charlotte is Dils Aunt through her marriage to Dils dads Brother" said Lori

"Ahhhh that's right" said Clyde

"Anyway I joined the US Army Reserve because at home things were not looking good for me" said Lori

"What Do You Mean" said Clyde

"Well Bobby cheated on me for my arch nemesis Carol Pingrey and all my friends either moved out of Michigan or started to hate me because I accidentally farted in the middle of a House Party" said Lori

"Lori It's all okay now" said Clyde

"I know because I've got you Anyway Lincoln at 18 joined the US Marines and that inspired me as I had a terrible job, virtually no money and my parents were gonna kick me out of their house so the military was the option for me, so how did you join" said Lori

"Well You see after I left School, Jobs were limited to boring business jobs or tree cutting since I lived in a small town in Canada and All my best friends were joining the Canadian Military and I followed suit at 18" said Clyde

"Awww my little hero fighting for his country" said Lori

"Thanks babe just rest now since your injury needs healing" said Clyde

The two hugged and kissed but just before Clyde left Jake burst in the room

"Clyde Terroists have ambushed the Hospital" said Jake

Clyde grabbed a rifle but forgot to load it

The Terroists kidnapped Lori and Clyde was in tears

 **What's gonna happen Next**


	6. Clyde goes Rambo

**Lori has been kidnapped and held hostage by Terroists and its up to Clyde to save her**

"Clyde they have kidnapped" said Josh

"I know, I know, what are we going to do" said Clyde in tears and despair

"I not sure" said Josh

Suddenly Clyde came up with an idea

Clyde took his military jacket and his shirt off and wrapped his shirt around his head and grabbed two heavy machine guns

"I'm ready to save ya Lori" said Clyde

"You seriously going out like that" said Josh as he chuckled

"Yeah I'm coming Lori" said Clyde

 **Meanwhile in some place in Afghanistan**

"What shall we do to her boss" said Terroist 1

"Yeah, Im ready to kill now" said Terroist 2

"I'm weak, you wouldn't hurt someone if their weak" said Lori

"I don't care, you still work with Amercia" said Terroist 1

"Are you some sore of Islamist extremists or something" said Lori

"No actually no of us believe in Islam, in fact we work for someone" said Terroist 2

"Who" said Lori

Terroist shoots Lori in the spleen areas do notice severe bleeding

"Why do you want to hurt me, can you see I'm dying already" said Lori

Soon the Terroist leader revealed himself

"Heisenberg, the man who went Breaking Bad" said Lori

"Yes Lori, Remeber me, helping you lot before actually giving me the death penalty before I escaped and gathered up an army" said Heisenberg

"Yes but why are you after me instead of Dil and Leni" said Lori

"Beacuse of two reasons, one you gonna tell me where they are and two, you work for the Amercians so you must die" said Heisenberg

"But your the man who killed Gus Fring Twice, You Won the Meth War, why Walt why" said Lori

"Tell me where they are" said Hesienberg

"Never" said Lori

Heisenberg shoots Lori in the leg

"Tell me" said Hesienberg

Lori passed out from blood loss

"Keep her here" said Heisenberg to Terroist 1

"Yes Walter White" said Terroist 1

Soon all three of them heard knocking

"Who is that" said Terroist 2

soon Clyde appeared

"Hands off my Lori" said Clyde as he shoots his guns

As Clyde shoots his guns he makes a Rambo esc noise

He manages to kill Heisenberg and both of the terroists and save Lori

 **5 Years Later**

Clyde and Lori are now married and have two kids both twins Adam and Matt

Lori is in a wheelchair after being Parlaysed in one of her legs but has a radar role in the US Military reserve Whlist both her and Clyde started their own Telecommunications company Clori International

 **You Might think the story is over but I still have ideas in the bag**


	7. War and Conscription

**Clyde and Lori are living happily ever after with 2 children but the future is not looking bright for anyone**

Clyde and Lori watch the news

"Today, the United States of Amercia Declares war on Canada to claim more land" said the news Annoucer

"Oh dear god Clyde, what happens if the authorities know about your past" said a worried Lori

"They won't as I've hidden all of my military stuff" said Clyde

"Let's Hope so" said Lori

 **That Night**

Two men dressed in all black put sleeping spray on all 4 of them, put Clyde in his Canadian Army Uniform and kidnapped him

 **That Morning**

"Where am I" said Clyde

"Welcome back, you have been forcibly conscripted into the Canadian Army" said the General of the Entire Army

Clyde notices that he is wearing Army uniform

"Why have I been Conscripted, I have a loving wife and two kids" said Clyde

"Because I want you to become a patriot" said The General of the Entire Army

 **Meanwhile at Clyde and Loris house**

"Clyde where are you" said Lori

"Mummy, I can't find Daddy" said Adam

"Yeah, he was supposed to play with us today" said Matt

"I know, I'm trying to find him" said Lori

Lori went in the living room and turned on the TV

"Last night, Canadian secret services stormed into homes of Canadian army veterans in the USA and forcibly conscripting them and into the Canadian Army" said The Tv Annoucer

"Clyde nooooooo, I will rescue you Evan if I have to betray the United States or Go Kamikaze and kill myself just because I care about you" said Lori

 **Clyde has been forcibly conscripted into the Canadian Army and Now Lori and Clyde are now on opposite sides but both of them want to be on the same side**


	8. Kamikaze and Aftermath

**"The end but the Moment has been prepared for"**

 **4th Doctors last words before regenerating into the 5th Doctor. Doctor Who Episode: Logopolis**

 **Clyde has been kidnapped and its up to Lori to save him**

Lori reached an airfield somewhere in the United States

She puts on a Imperial Japanese uniform

"Let's hope Clyde gets out safely" said Lori before hoping into a Japanese Mitishibishi Zero from WWII

 **Meanwhile**

"Clyde I want you to be a foot solider" said The General of the Army

"But I'm a Medic" said Clyde

"You do as I say or die, Got that" said The General of the Army

"Yes Sir" said Clyde

A Few Hours Later in the Barracks

Clyde felt like a prisoner of war, he couldn't leave and he was kidnapped from his wife and kids to relive the past but suddenly in his Barrack living quarters he hears something on the radio

"Clyde" said Lori

"Lori, where are you" said Clyde

"Right Listen to me loud and clear" said Lori

"Ok" said Clyde

"You are guaranteed going to escape, I can't doubt you that but at a sacrifice" said Lori

"What Sacrifice" said Clyde with a bit of concern

"I'm not going to make it back home okay" said Lori as she started sniffling

Clydes heart sank as he heard the news "What do you mean by not coming back home" said Clyde

"I'm going to sacrifice my life by driving a Japanese Zero into their oil tanks blowing up most of the barracks, but I'm doing this for you, our family and especially our kids" said Lori

"Don't do it Lori, Please" said Clyde in a begging type of tone

"I've got no choice Clyde, but I will make this sweet and long, Im sorry for being a jerk at you when we were younger and I'm sorry for being kidnapped in Afghanistan, but you will always be my soulmate not matter what okay, sure I had a Handsome yet cheating and backstabbing boyfriend when I was younger but you were always there for me and when I was dying in Afghanistan, You helped me live and you and me brought two beautiful kids in the world, Matt and Adam and for that I not just Thank You, I salute you as a hero but not just any hero, but my hero so Goodbye Clyde and hopefully I can see you in heaven soon" said Lori in a tearful last speech to Clyde

"Lori I love you with all my heart, you will always be my soulmate" said Clyde

The radio cut off

Soon Canadian soldiers spotted the Kamikaze plane

"For Clyde, For Adam and Matt, For Leni and Dil, For my other siblings and for Lincoln" we're Loris last words before crashing her plane into the barrack oil tanks killing her as well as most of the soldiers but Clyde was able to escape but before a Helicopter picked him up he surveyed the wreck and gave the wreckage of Loris plane a salute and Said " Well Done Lori, Well Done"

Afterwards the war ended in a Stalemate and The funeral happened

The most upset were: Clyde, Adam, Matt, Dil and Leni

But Clyde continued his Telecommunications Company and outside their HQ he put a statue commendrating Lori as a hero to the nation in its time of need

But Clyde also had to look after Adam and Matt which he was a good parent and had help from Dil and Leni who would Babysit them if Clyde went out

 **That's officially the end, What do you think**


End file.
